revenge or forgivness?
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: Endou and kazemaru have been dating but when endou cheats on kazemaru will he choose to forgive and forget? or revenge with Reize


Kazemaru was hiding behind some lockers and watching Hiroto confess to Endou.

"Endou I've always loved you since the day I saw you playing soccer." Endou's eye went wide and Hiroto was blushing. "_He's lying he doesn't love Endou he's only doing this to make me mad; I thought he was my friend…" _Kazemaru thought yo himself. Tears started to come out of his eyes and he felt like crawling into a dark corner and dying. He decided to turn around and look at the confession but that was a mistake. "_They're kissing? Hiroto how could you! Endou I hate you! _Kazemaru had had enough and ran as fast as he could from there.

"Eh! Kazemaru what are you doing here!" Endou yelled while he was still in Hiroto's arms. Kazemaru looked back at the two. Endou looking surprised/Worried and Hiroto with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you Endou! You stupid cheater!" With every word he said another part of his heart broke and stabbed his stomach. Endou felt his heart breaking too but Hiroto just stood there with that dumb smirk he wore to well.

"Wait Kazemaru I can explain!" Endou started to run after Kazemaru but it was too late. With Kazemaru's speed he was already of school grounds.

_We were dating. He said he loved me. I'm so stupid for thinking that it was a true feeling and Hiroto…. I told him about me and Endou and this is what happens._

_*Flash back*_

"_Hey Kazemaru are you and Endou dating?"_

"_Eh? Yeah since about last month why?" Hiroto smiled at him._

"_No reason just that you guys have been closer than usual."_

"_Please don't take Endou from me…" Kazemaru thought to himself. Hiroto was well known to get people to dump their current boyfriend or girlfriend for him._

_*End of flashback*_

Kazemaru ran into the house and locked the door, closed all the windows and slammed his door shut. Tears streaming from his eyes and a broken heart. His phone started to ring so he flipped it open.

"One new message from Endou-kun" Throwing his phone at the wall Kazemaru turned over and gently cried himself to sleep.

When Kazmaru woke up it was about 8:00 p.m and he felt good untill what had happened earlier had struck his mind.

Oh right. Endou cheated on me... ngh why can't I just die right here and now it's not like anyone would c-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"C-Coming!" He called. Running down the stairs he opened the door quickly to see his green haired friend Reize there.

"Reize what are you doing here?" Moving aside so Reize could come through they sat on the couch together. It was quiet for a while but Reize broke it.

"I heard about the Endou thing..." Kazemaru looked up surprised. _How?_

"One of your managers had seen it and she decided that I might be able to cheer you up." Reize gave Kazemaru a small smile and Kazemaru returned it.

"Thanks." Reize nodded his head and continued.

"So what do you want to do?" Kazemaru started to tear up and Reize thought he was just going to cry a little but was off on that one.

"Wah! I'll never find anyone like Endou again!" Laying facedown on the couch Kazemaru sobbed. Reize was a little freaked out but decided to try to help him.

"D-don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea." Kazemaru looked up.

"I don't want a fish I want him! Wah!" Tch that didn't work. Reize thought to himself.

"W-well he was stupid for cheating on you."

"I WAS STUPID FOR LOVING HIM WAH." _Kazemaru shut up I'm trying to cheer you up ass._

"He doesn't deserve you; you're too good for him." Please don't come up with a stupid comeback please...Kazemaru sat up and looked at Reize. For a moment Reize had thought he'd won but-

"If I was so good why'd he cheat on me?" Reize's eyebrow raised and he twitched.

"Mmkay you know what Kazemaru! GET THE f**k UP. WE'RE GOING TO WAL-MART. WE ARE BUYING A GALLON OF ICE CREAM FOR YOUR MOPEY ASS, AND YOU'RE GOING TO CRY. ALL f**kING NIGHT. YOU WILL WAKE UP TOMORROW MORNING. WE ARE BURNING ALL HIS sh*t. ALL OF IT. WE'LL GO SHOPPING, AND BE THE HOTTEST GAYS ON THE PLANET." Reize smirked because he knew he had just won this small argument. Kazemaru sniffled, got up and nodded.

"Ok Reize." They walked to Wal-mart and got Kazemaru's favorite ice cream. Mint chocolate chip with strawberry's on top. On the way back they got Kazemaru clothes for tomorrow and Reize bought a few lighters and wood for their little bonfire tonight. When they got back he let Kazemaru cry in his lap all night while they were watching movies. When Kazemaru had fallen asleep Reize ate the rest of his ice-cream and went to go get the bonfire ready. After about an hour of setting it up and letting Kazemaru sleep he tried waking him up.

"Ne…Kaze...Kazeee~" Shaking the sleeping boy Reize got annoyed. Grabbing a pillow he hit Kazemaru in the head with it and yelled;

"Kazemaru wake up before I burn YOUR stuff too!" Kazemaru jumped up surprised by the impact and noise.

"Sorry Reize!" They heard a knock at the door and Kazemaru ran to open it before Reize could scold him more.

"Hello may I help y-" Kazemaru's eye widened and he fell silent. Reize came over to see what was going on and practically choke on the ice cream he had been eating. There standing on Kazemaru's doorsteps was Endou and Hiroto

"Kazemaru we came to apologize..."


End file.
